Welcome home my love
by Sakura1203
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Come home my love.' After 5 years, Li finally returns to his beloved Sakura. But will their relationship lasts when two new transfer students devise a plan to break them apart forever. Contains 100% S+S romances.


**Welcome home my love**   
By Sakura1203   


**Author's notes: **This is the sequel to _'Come home my love.'_ I'm not sure how old Sakura & Li were when Li left for Hong Kong. I just placed their ages between 12 or13. If I'm wrong, I apologized. Hope you all enjoy it =) 

**Disclaimer:** CCS is own by CLAMP. Mikara, Mikaro, and Ms. Yokohama are my creation. Please don't use them without my permission. 

**Translations: **Wo ai ni [I love you in Mandarin]   
Ai shiteru [I love you in Japanese]   
Mama [mother in Mandarin]   
baka [idiot/stupid/jerk in Japanese] 

******************* 

**[Sakura's house]**

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Madison." Sakura Kinomoto said as she waved goodbye to her best friend. 

Madison smiled and waved back, "Bye, Sakura. Don't forget to check your mailbox." She started walking towards the direction of her house, leaving Sakura standing outside the entrance gate. 

Sakura smiled and whispered, "I will never forget." Ever since she wrote Li a letter and a poem declaring her love for him a few months ago, they had been corresponding with each other through letters and phone calls as much as they can manage. Despite those means of communication, however, it's still been very difficult and heart breaking not being able to see each other in a daily basis; not being able to hold hands or whisper words of love in each other's ears. Letters and phone calls are the only means for them to express such emotions and until the time came when they can be together once again, it would have to do for now. Sakura placed her right hand on her chest just above her heart and heaved a deep sighed, "I missed you, Li. Come back to me soon." Thinking of Li made her heart ached with both longing and joy. Longing because he can't be with her right now. Joy because despite the long distances and limitations in their relationship, knowing that they loved each other is enough to give them both encouragement and hope. 

Sakura breathe deeply and push open the Iron Gate. She stepped inside and headed towards her porch to check the mailbox, silently hoping that a letter from Li is waiting for her inside. Her heart started to beat faster as she removed the contents of the mailbox and started shuffling through it. After a few seconds, she frowned and glanced through the mail again. Disappointment etched on her face when all she found were bills, and nothing more. She heaved a heart breaking sighed. The pain of regret written clearly on her emerald colored eyes. Her heart felt it's going to shatter into tiny pieces. She bowed her head sadly and tears started to fall down her cheeks, _*Oh, Li. Why didn't you write me a letter? Have you forgotten about me already?* _ She sighed deeply and wiped her tears away, _*No. Maybe he's just busy. Or perhaps his letter just got delayed or something. *_ Sakura rationalized to herself. _*Don't lose faith on him. He loves you. He told you so. *_ Sakura sighed once more, her lips curling into a slight smile as she recalled the many times Li wrote "I love you" in his letters. She heaved a sighed of relief, _*Yes. He loves me, and I love him. I'll always will. *_ The heavy feeling of sadness, disappointment, and loneliness lifting slowly off her chest as she mentally pictured Li's smiling face in her mind. Tomorrow, she will check the mailbox again. She will check the mailbox every single day if she had too. His precious letters were the only connection she had with him until he returns; and she won't lose those too. 

Decision made, Sakura moved towards her front door and unlocked it. She stepped inside her house, closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room, placing the mail she carry on her hand inside the mail rack, and deposited her red backpack on the couch. She was about to turn around and head to the kitchen to get something to eat when a medium sized brown box on top of the low table caught her eyes. Curious, she advanced towards it. The box was marked 'FRAGILE' and was tied securely with brown rope to make sure the contents inside didn't break during shipment. Sakura picked up the package and studied it carefully. Her lips curled into a warm smile when she recognized the handwriting and the return address written in black ink on the top left corner. "Oh, Li. So, you didn't forget about me." Her heart suddenly felt light and happy just knowing that realization. A feeling of shamed fell on her. How could she even doubt Li's loyalty towards her, she will never know? All she knows is that she will never doubt him again. Carrying the box with her, she left the living room and rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. 

Kero was playing his video game when he heard the doorknob turned. He froze and quickly stood up. He looked frantically around the room for a placed to hide just in case it isn't Sakura on the other side of the door. He was about to head under the bed, when the door swung open, revealing Sakura. 

Kero sighed in relief. He then frowned at her, "Sakura! Don't scare me like that! I thought it was your brother." He flew back in front of the television screen to resumed playing his video game, "What are you doing back so early anyway?" 

"Oh, sorry, Kero." Sakura step inside the room and closed the door behind her, "My last class got canceled." She walked towards her study desk and placed the brown box on top of the small table. She moved the chair back, sat down on it, and started opening the drawers to look for a pair of scissors. She found one on the second drawer on the right side of the desk and proceeded to cut the rope off the box with it. 

Kero turned his head around to glance at Sakura, "What's with the box?" 

Sakura smiled, "Its from Li. I'm not sure what it is yet though. But it looks like it's something breakable." 

Kero scowled, "Why would that brat send you something? I thought he always send you a letter. " 

Sakura frowned at him, "Kero! How many times do I have to tell you? Li is not a brat!" She sighed; shaking her head as she removed the rest of the rope away, and hurriedly stripped the brown paper coverings off, revealing a pink square box. _*Hmm…I wonder what this is? *_ She asked herself with a curious frown. Carrying the box with her, she stood up, walked to her bed, and sat down crossed leg on top of it. Quickly, she removed the tapes attached on each corner of the box and flipped it opened, exposing more wrapping papers inside. She took the wrappers out of the box, dropping them next to her, and reached inside, taking out the mysterious content. As she did, a white envelope fell. Sakura picked up the envelope, opened it, and removed the single piece of paper inside. She flipped it open and started to read: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Dearest Sakura,_

_ Hi! I hope you're doing fine upon receiving this short letter. As for me, I'm doing okay too. I missed you, Sakura. I wished I could be there right now with you. I wished I could hold you in my arms right now and whisper, 'I love you' in your ear. But I couldn't. Not yet anyway. But even though you're far away from me physically, I carry your image inside of me, inside of my heart. So, whenever I'm alone, feeling empty and lonely, all I have to do is think of you and you're right here with me. I love you, Sakura. I never got tired of saying those words, and I know I'll never will. So, until we meet again. I leave you with these simple words once again. I will always love you._

_ ~Li Syaoran~_

_P. S.___

_ I hope you like the gift as much as I did. Take care, dear Sakura._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura's eyes started to water. A tear slowly slid down her right cheek and fell into the open letter. Li's letters always touch her heart. The simple words he says were so full of emotion that it always leaves her breathless and more deeply in love than she can ever imagine. She heaved a heart-felt sighed and put the letter back inside the envelope, placing it beside her on the bed. She looked back at the open box and reach out for the rest of the content. Her emerald-colored eyes widen and a smile crept to her lips as she saw what she held in her hands, "A music box." She whispered as she studies the small, circular object. The music box was made entirely of glass. Small, cherry blossom flowers were delicately hand-painted around the sides. The top portion was decorated with two intertwined hearts; Li's initials were etched on the left heart, while the other heart was occupied with her own initials. Sakura smiled, "Oh, Li. It's beautiful." She whispered to herself as she opened the music box. A sweet, haunting melody floated around the room, enveloping her senses with its captivating, harmonic tunes. 

Kero turned his head around to glance at Sakura. He pressed the pause button on the video game controller and flew towards the bed. He landed on her shoulder and looked down at the music box she held on her hands, "Is that what Li gave you, Sakura?" 

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Isn't it beautiful?" 

Kero shrugged his shoulders, "Not really. I've seen better." He said sarcastically as he flew back to his video game. 

Sakura scowled at him, "Right, Kero." She sighed and glanced back down at the music box, "Even if it's not the most beautiful music box in the world, I still loved it because it came from Li." 

Kero rolled his eyes. He turn around to look at Sakura, "What is it about that brat you like so much anyway?" 

Sakura glared back at the small winged creature sitting on the carpeted floor, "For the last time, Kero. Li is not...." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Li is not a brat. I heard you the last time." 

"If you heard me before, then why are you still calling Li a brat?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Kero shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just like irritating the kid. Besides, just because I heard you, doesn't mean I'm listening." 

Sakura sighed, an exasperated look etched on her face, "Whatever, Kero." 

"So, you didn't answer my question, Sakura. Why do you like Li so much?" Kero asked again. 

Sakura sighed, shrugging her shoulders; "I can't explain it, Kero." She smiled as Li's smiling face suddenly invaded her thoughts; "It's like there's a connection between us somehow. It felt good in here." She pointed to her heart. 

"A connection?" Kero quirked his eyebrow in confusion, "That's the weirdest explanation I ever heard, Sakura." 

Sakura scowled at him and shook her head, rolling her eyes upward, "Whatever, Kero." She glanced back at the music box on her hands, "I think I'll write Li a letter right now to thank him for this." She raised the music box for emphasis. 

"Well, while you're at it, tell him to stop sending stuff here." Kero dropped the game controller in his lap and touched his ears, "That music box is starting to hurt my ears." 

Sakura frowned at him and replied sarcastically, "Sorry about your delicate ears, Kero." Her face turns serious, "But I'm not going to say that to Li, and that's final." She stood up and walked to her study desk, carrying the music box with her. She sat down on the chair and placed the music box in front of her before getting a pink scented stationary from one of her folders on her desk and a pen. 

Kero shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the game controller, "Oh, well. Can't say I didn't try." He turned his attention back to his video game once again. 

Sakura sighed and glanced down at the blank stationary, thinking of how to start her letter. After a few seconds, she picked up the pen and started to write. 

******************* 

**[Somewhere in Hong Kong]**

Li was just about to start his daily training exercise, when a familiar voice floated from behind him. 

He turned around and saw Meilin walking towards him. He eyed the pink envelope in her right hand as she approach. 

"Hi, Li!" Meilin greeted with a smile, "Training hard again, I see." 

Li shrugged his shoulders, "You know I have to, Meilin." 

"Yeah, I know. It's one of your many duties as the head of Li clan, right?" 

Li nodded. He glanced at the envelope she has in her hand again, "Is that for me, Meilin?" 

Meilin frowned as she looked at the pink envelope in her hand, "Unfortunately." She sighed, "Here." She handed the letter to Li; "It's from Sakura. You're mother gave it to me and asked me to give it to you." 

Li took the envelope from her offered hand, "Thanks." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She replied nonchalantly, "Anyway, as much as I want to know what Kinomoto wrote, I can't stay. You're mother asked me to help her with something in the kitchen." 

"I see." Li answered back in a soft whisper; his amber colored eyes glued to the envelope in his hand, "I'll see you later then." He said distractedly as he walked away from her and headed to the center of the training hall to sit down on the floor. 

Meilin scowled and turn around, heading towards the door to leave. 

Once Meilin was gone, Li quickly opened the enveloped and took out the letter written in a pink, scented stationary. He unfolded it and started to read: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Dearest Li,_

_ Konnichi wa! I'm glad to hear you're doing fine too. I got your gift. It's simply breathtaking. Thank you so much. I will treasure it always, Li. So, how's everything over there? How's Meilin doing? I missed you. But even though we're far apart, you'll always be with me in spirit, Li. I will wait for you forever if I have to. Hurry and come back home soon, my love._   
_ ~Sakura~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Li folded the letter, placed it back inside the envelope, and stuffed it inside his pants pocket. He heaved a deep, heart-felt sighed as he lay down on the hard, wooden floor. His arms folded behind his head. The separation between Sakura and him are heartbreakingly painful, especially after reading each other's letters. It always leaves him so emotional afterwards. But her letters were the only link he had with her; and despite the heart-wrenching effects it had on him, he would not have it any other way. He would love to be with her right now. But it's not yet the right time for them to be together. They have so many things to do first; so many to accomplish; and they can't do all of those things if they're together, for they'll be so involved with each other, nothing else around them would matter. Li sighed, _*Someday, Sakura. I'll come home to you someday. I promised. Just wait for me, my love. *_ He heaved a deep sighed of longing and sat up. He gathered his sword that he left on the floor before Meilin arrived and stood up to begin his daily exercise routine. 

******************* 

**[5 years later] – [Sakura's house]**

_*Ringgg...Ringgg...Ringgg*_

Sakura Kinomoto moaned in her sleep. She rolled to her right side and blindly tapped the alarm clock to turn it off. She turn over on her back and started to drift back to sleep, when a familiar voice floated somewhere in front of her. 

"Sakura! Wake up!" 

Sakura slowly cracked open right eye and glanced at the small winged creature hovering in the air. She sighed and closed her eyes fully, "Kero, it's still early. I don't start until 9:30 today." She yawned and buried herself deeper in the warm blankets. 

Kero crossed his arms around him and frowned down at her, "Sakura! It's almost 9 o'clock!" 

Sakura snapped her eyes opened and got out of bed quickly, "Kero? Why didn't you say so?" She rushed towards her closet and took out her school uniform; "I'm going to be late!" She walked out of the bedroom and headed to the bathroom down the hall to change. 

Kero scowled and cried out after her retreating form, "Isn't that what I'm trying to say in the first place!" He sighed, shaking his head, "Something's never change, I guess. Oh, well." He shrugged his shoulders and flew back to where the television screen is, landing on the carpeted floor in front it. "Now," He grabbed the game controller next to him, "let the games begin!" 

******************* 

**[At an airport in Hong Kong]**

A dark-haired woman wearing a pink and red kimono wrapped her arms around Li and smiled, "You take care of yourself, darling. If you need anything, just call, okay?" She ruffled his short brown hair playfully and leaned close to him, "And don't forget to give the present to your Sakura, all right?" 

Li blushed at the mentioned of Sakura's name. He tap the left pocket of his black jacket, making sure that Sakura's 'present' is still safe inside before turning his attention back to his mother, "I won't. I just hope she accepts it." 

The woman gave her son a gentle smile of encouragement, "I'm sure she will, my son. With a face like this," She pinched Li's left cheek for emphasis, "how could she resist?" 

Li's face flushed in embarrassment, but didn't say anything else. 

"FLIGHT 336 TO TOKYO WILL NOW START BOARDING PASSENGERS IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE A35." Please proceed to gate A35." The woman on the counter announced over the microphone. 

Li slung his carry-on luggage over his left shoulder, "Well, that's my flight." He gave his mother an embrace and kisses her cheek, "I'll keep in touch, mama." 

The woman smiled and nodded, "You better. Have a wonderful time in Japan, my son." 

Li smiled, "I know I will." He turned to Meilin who was looking annoyed and sad at the same time. He reach out and gave her a hug, "You take care, Meilin." 

"Li? Why do you have to go back to Japan?" Meilin asked irritably after Li let her go, "Why can't you just study here? With me?" 

Li sighed in exasperation, "For the last time, Meilin, you know why I have to go back." 

Meilin frowned, "Yeah, I know. But Li, it's been almost 4 years. Sakura probably won't even remember you." 

Li shook his head and smiled, "I believe in Sakura, Meilin. I know she'll never forget me, just like I won't never forget her either." 

Meilin glanced down at her feet in dismay; "You really loved her. Don't you, Li?" She looked back up at Li and saw him nod his head in answer, "Thought so." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I guess this means I'll just have to find someone else to get engage to." 

Li smiled down at her and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Meilin. I'm sure you won't have any problem finding someone else to love." 

"THIS A REPEAT, FLIGHT 336 TO TOKYO WILL NOW START BOARDING PASSENGERS IN GATE A35." The woman on the counter announced over the microphone again. 

"I got to go, Meilin." 

Meilin nodded, "Goodbye, Li. Say hi to Kinomoto for me." She smiled, "I mean it this time." 

Li smiled back, "I will." He turned back to his mother and gave her another hug, "Bye, mama. I'll miss you." 

The woman smiled, "I'll miss you too. Good luck with the cherry blossom, my son." 

Li smiled and nodded. He turned around and started heading to gate A35 and to his future with Sakura. 

******************* 

**[Sakura's house]**

Sakura stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her hair as she looked at her reflection. It's been almost 4 years. She had change physically during that time. She has grown taller. Her hair was still auburn, but it came down up to her waist now. Her emerald colored eyes still held the same brilliance, still beaming with playfulness and fire. As she studies her image in the mirror, her mind drifted off to Li and she wondered what he's doing at that very moment; wondered whether he had change physically just like she did. Li. Despite all the years they've been apart, the mentioned of that name still sends her heart in a flutter. They have never lost touch with one another during the past 4 years. They constantly exchanged letters as much as they can. She never lost her faith in Li. She never lost hope that someday he will return back to her. It's difficult sometimes. All the waiting gets tiring and a feeling of doubt creeps in at the oddest moments. But when she is about to experience doubts, one of Li's letters will arrive to bring her hope back. _*Oh, Li. When are you coming back home? *_ Sakura deeply sighed and placed the pink hairbrush on top of the counter sink. She headed back to her bedroom to pick up her backpack. 

"Kero? Are you still playing video games?" Sakura asked as soon as she walked in her room and saw the small winged creature on the floor with his eyes glued intently to television screen. 

"You know me, Sakura." Kero answered in frustration as he pressed the buttons on the game controller in desperation, "The question is what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to school right now?" 

Sakura shook her head, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going already." She walked towards her study desk, bends over, and picked up her red backpack that she propped beside the desk the night before. She slung her backpack on her left shoulder. She was about to walk towards the door, when something shiny caught her eyes. She turned to the source and her lips automatically curled into a gentle smile when she saw the music box on top of the bedside table. She walked towards it and run her fingers along the smooth, glassy surface. Memories from a long time ago came rushing back to her like a flood. It seems so long ago, but she can still remember everything clearly in her mind as if it just happened that very moment. She recalled the first time she took it out from its delivery box. She remembered the way her heart skip a beat when she held it in her hands for the first time, and the way she felt the first time she heard its haunting, sweet melody. Sakura smiled as she thought of Li again as she caress the intertwined hearts on the top of the music box with her. She sighed deeply and turned back around, heading to the door, the image of Li hunting her mind still, "Bye, Kero. I'll see you later." 

"See you, Sakura." Kero replied without removing his eyes away from the television screen. 

Sakura shook her head and smile, _*Still the same old Kero. *_ She turned around and step out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She quickly headed downstairs to the front door. She was about to turn the doorknob when a familiar voice floated behind her. She turned around and saw her brother standing by kitchen door. His arms crossed around him. His face etched in a frowned. 

"Hey, twerp! Aren't you eating breakfast?" 

Sakura scowled at him, "Tori! I told you not to call me that!" She sighed, "And no, thanks. I'm not really hungry this morning. Besides, I'm going to be late for school." She turned back to the front door, "See you later." She opened the door, step outside, and closed it behind her. She started walking to the direction of her school. 

Tori shook his head; "I see things never changed around here either." He walked back to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. 

******************* 

**[Tomoeda High School] – [Sakura's math class]**

"Okay, class. Times up. Please pass your quizzes to the front." Ms. Yokohama exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and started collecting the answer sheets from each of the first students sitting on the front rows of the class. 

Sakura groaned and glanced pitifully at her paper. Math was not her strongest subject, even when she was in elementary school. But now, in high school, it seems that it gotten a lot more difficult. If she don't get some help soon, her math grades would suffer and she will be force to spend her summer vacation making up for it. 

Madison turn around to face her best friend, "What's wrong, Sakura?" 

Sakura glanced up with a sighed, "My grades for this class is heading down the toilet. Fast." She took a last look at her answer sheet and uttered a sighed of disappointment. 

"Nice description, Sakura." Madison said teasingly. 

Sakura frowned at her, her lips beginning to curl into a slight smile; "You know what I mean, Madison." She shook her head and handed her answer sheet to her, "That's it! I'm going to sign up for a tutoring session as soon as class is over." 

Madison smiled, "That's a great idea, Sakura. Except for one minor problem though." 

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her best friend, "What's that?" 

"Well, the math tutor resigned yesterday. I heard she got offered a teaching position somewhere in Hokkaido." 

Sakura groaned and buried her head in her books in dismay, "Why is this happening to me?" 

Madison patted Sakura's shoulder in comfort, "Don't worry, Sakura. The math department will probably hire someone else to replace the previous tutor. So, you still can get some needed help on you math." 

Sakura raised her head, a gleam of hope etched on her face; "Do you think so, Madison?" 

Madison nodded, "I'm certain of it." 

Sakura sighed, "I hope so." She straightened up in her seat and was about to say something else to Madison when the teacher interrupted. 

"All right, class." Ms. Yokohama said as she placed the quiz papers she collected inside one the folders on her desk. "We have two new students who would be joining this class for the remainder of the year." She walked to the door and opened it, peeking outside the hallway, "You can both come in now." She kept the door open, letting the two transfer students inside the classroom before closing it. A girl and a boy walked in and stood in front of the class. The girl was pretty with short, red hair and sparkling, blue eyes. The boy next to her has the same hair color, except that his eyes were hazel instead of blue. He was slightly taller than the girl was, but it was obvious from their features that they are related to each other. 

Ms. Yokohama pointed to the girl first, "Class. This is Mikara Yamaguchi." She pointed to the boy next, "And this is her brother, Mikaro." 

Mikara bowed her head respectfully. "I'm so happy to meet all of you." 

Mikaro bowed his head but didn't say anything. He glanced up and his eyes settled directly on a girl with auburn hair and green eyes, who is sitting at the back of the class by the window. His lips curled into a smile, "I think I'm going to enjoy being here too." 

Sakura just blinked. If she notice the smile or the intense look that Mikaro gave her, she didn't show it. Mikaro might be cute, but as far as Sakura is concern, there's only one person occupying her thoughts these days, and that is Li Syaoran. 

Ms. Yokohama smiled, "Mikara and Mikaro just moved here from Osaka. Please make them feel welcome." She turned to Mikara and Mikaro; "There are two empty seats at the back near the window." She pointed to the two empty seats near Sakura and Madison, "Please go ahead and take your seat." 

Mikara and Mikaro both nodded and walked to the back of the classroom, heading to the two vacant chairs that the teacher indicated. Mikara choose the seat next to Madison, while Mikaro, however, sat behind his sister. He eyed Sakura, who is sitting to his left, in his peripheral vision, studying and admiring her features. _*Wow! She's really cute. I wonder what her name is? *_ He was about to leaned towards Sakura and asked what her name is when the teacher started her lectures for the day. He sighed and smiled secretly to himself, _*I'll try talking to her later. *_

****************** 

"There she is, Mikara. By the entrance gate." Mikaro stop walking and grab his sister's left arm, pointing to the entrance gate as soon as he caught sight of Sakura. He heaved a heart-felt sighed; "She's so cute." 

Mikara glared at her twin brother and yanked her arm away from his grasp. She eyed the two girls standing by the entrance gate, "Which one are you talking about?" 

"The one with the auburn hair, of course." Mikaro replied, his eyes never leaving Sakura. 

"Oh, her." Mikara sighed, "I think her name is Sakura Kinomoto." 

"Sakura." Mikaro smiled dreamily, "What a beautiful name!"   
Mikara frowned at her brother; "Whatever, Mikaro." She shook her head, "You know? I never knew you have such bad taste when it comes to crushes." 

Mikaro scowled at her, "And what the heck is that suppose to mean? At least I like somebody. Unlike you." He sticks his tongue out in a mocking gesture. 

Mikara scowled at him and shrugged her shoulders; "I will find someone one of these days. You'll see. Anyway, I just thought you should shift your attention to someone else than waste your time with that one." She pointed to Sakura. 

Mikaro quirked an eyebrow, "And what do you mean by that? She's beautiful!" 

"I didn't say she's ugly." Mikara sighed, "I just don't like her, that's all." 

Mikaro scowled at her, "Well, that's too bad, because I do." 

"Well, this is your big chance then." 

Mikaro raised his eyebrow curiously, "What do you mean?" 

"What I mean is that she might be available, brother dear. I heard that she likes this guy, but he's in Hong Kong or something. Anyway, she's probably so occupied on waiting for him to come back, that she'll probably won't even notice that you're alive." Mikara sighed, "So, maybe should focus your attention on someone else instead." 

Mikaro shook his head and glared down at his sister, "Where exactly are you getting your information from, Mikara?" 

"From them, of course!" Mikara pointed to both Sakura and Madison; "I overheard their conversation earlier during lunch time." 

Mikaro nodded his head and smiled, "In Hong Kong, huh?" He started walking towards the entrance gate. 

"Yeah." Mikara raised an eyebrow and quickly grab her brother's arm, stopping him. "Wait a minute, Mikaro! You're not going to pursue her still, are you?" 

Mikaro nodded with a smile, "Why shouldn't I? You said it yourself that the guy is all the way in Hong Kong, right?" 

Mikara release his arm and nodded in answer. She sighed, turning away; "Do what you will. I couldn't care less." She glanced back at her brother; "Anyway, I'm going to the library to get a book for another of my boring class. I'll see you later." 

Mikaro nodded, "See you later, then." He started walking to the entrance gate. 

"Yeah, yeah." Mikara muttered nonchalantly to his retreating form and headed in the opposite direction. 

******************* 

**[At the entrance gate]**

"So, Sakura? Did you set up a tutoring session for your math yet?" Madison asked her best friend. 

Sakura shook her head, "No. The math department hasn't hired anyone yet. But they said they'd do so ASAP. I guess I'm not the only one who's having problems with math." 

Madison nodded and glanced behind Sakura when she saw Mikaro walking towards them, "Looks like that new guy from our math class is heading this way, Sakura." 

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head around and saw Mikaro heading towards them. 

"Hello." Mikaro smiled and offered his hand to Sakura as soon as he approach, "I'm Mikaro Yamaguchi. You're Sakura, right?" 

Sakura took his offered hand and shook it with a smile, "Umm…yes. Nice to meet you." She released his hand and raised her left hand, indicating to Madison, "This is my best friend, Madison." 

Mikaro offered his hand to Madison and quickly shook it before letting go to turn his attention back to Sakura, "So, are you on your home right now?" 

Madison and Sakura exchanged curious glances. Sakura turn back to Mikaro and nodded, "Umm…yes. We're actually walking together." 

Mikaro bowed his head in disappointment, "Oh." Then, he quickly glanced back up with a smile; "Maybe I could walk you home tomorrow then?" 

Sakura blinked. She doesn't know what to say to him, so she just slowly nodded her head in response.   
"Great! I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you at class tomorrow, Sakura. Bye." Mikaro smiled, turn around, and walked away. 

"Well, that's certainly is weird." Sakura muttered as she glanced at Madison. 

"I think he likes you, Sakura." 

"I can see that, Madison." Sakura sighed, "But he's wasting his time, in my opinion. I already have Li." 

"Who's at Hong Kong right now." Madison added. 

Sakura shrugged her shoulders; "I don't care. I promised Li, I'll wait for him; and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Sakura looked down at her shoes in dismay; "He'll be back, Madison. I know he will." 

Madison wrapped her arms around Sakura in encouragement, "Don't worry, Sakura. Li won't break his promised to return to you." 

Sakura looked up at her with a smile. 

Madison smiled back, "Come on. Let's go home before it gets dark." 

Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement. She started walking with Madison, heading to the direction of their houses. 

******************* 

**[Sakura's house]**

_*Ding-Dong…Ding-Dong*_

"I'm coming!" Tori announced irritably as he walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door to open it. He yanked the door open and immediately quirked his eyebrow, frowning at the young man standing outside the door. "If you're selling something, I don't want it!" 

Li stood at the porch, carrying a bouquet of flowers. He frowned, "Umm…No. I'm not selling something. Is…is Sakura home?" 

Tori blinked, then glared at him when he recognized whom he's talking to, "Oh, it's you." He studied Li from head to toe, "You sure have changed a lot. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong?" 

Li cleared his throat; "Well…I…I have some unfinished business to take care of here in Japan."   
Tori scowled at him, "Whatever. Sakura is busy doing her homework now. Come back tomorrow or something." He was about to close the door, when Li stop him. 

"I see. Well, can you just give this to her then?" Li handed him the bouquet of flowers, "And tell her I'll be back tomorrow." 

Tori sighed and reluctantly took the flowers from him, "Fine." 

"Thanks." Li turn around and walked away. 

Tori glanced at the flowers, and then back at Li's retreating form, "That kid never gives up." He shook his head and closed the front door. He was about to head back to the kitchen, when Sakura's voice floated from the top of the stairs. 

"Who's at the door, Tori?" Sakura asked as she walked down the stairs. 

"That Chinese brat is back in town. Here." Tori handed her the bouquet of flowers; "This is from him." 

Sakura's eyes widen as realization hit her head-on, "Li is back?!?! Where? Where is he?" 

"He left just a few minutes ago. I told him you're busy. Here." He offered her the flowers again. "I have to go back to the kitchen and finish cooking dinner." 

Sakura glared at her brother and took the flowers from him, "Tori! Why did you tell him I'm busy? You should have called me to come downstairs!" She didn't give her brother time to respond. She rushed to the front door quickly. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Tori asked, crossing his arms around him. 

"To find him, of course! He couldn't have gone far." Sakura opened the door and hurriedly walked out of the house. 

"Hey, twerp! You forgot your coat!" Tori yelled at her retreating form. 

"I don't need it!" Sakura yelled back as she opened the entrance gate. Once she's out in the street, she looked at her left, and then her right, trying to decide which path to take. She decided to try her luck and turn right, hoping that Li decided to stay in the same house that he previously occupied before he left for Hong Kong. Decision made, she run as fast as she can, calling out Li's name as she did. 

******************* 

**[At a street near Sakura's house]**

Li sighed and run his left hand through his short, brown hair. He really wanted to see Sakura, but Tori seemed hell-bent in not giving him that satisfaction. _*I guess something's never change.*_ He sighed. _*I'll just go back tomorrow. *_ He was about to make a right turn on Koijiwa Street, when a familiar a voice echoed from behind him. 

"Li!!!" 

Li turn around quickly, searching for the origin of that sweet voice. 

"Li!!!" 

"Sakura?" Li started running towards the opposite direction of where he's heading, calling out Sakura's name as loud as he can. 

"Sakura!!!" 

Sakura screeches to a halt when she heard someone call her name. She searched the empty street frantically for the source of the voice. Her eyes settled up ahead and caught sight of an approaching silhouette, "Li?!?!?" She started running towards the advancing figure. 

Li stopped and stared at the approaching figure up ahead of him. "Sakura?" As it came nearer, the image of a young woman with long, auburn hair came into view. He quirked an eyebrow and squinted his eyes, trying to see the girl's face clearly from where he stood. As she stopped in front of him, a sense of familiarity envelops him. "Sakura." He reached out and quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her hair as soon as he recognized those sparkling, emerald-colored eyes. Something's might changed over time, but the eyes always remain the same. 

Sakura heaved a sighed of relief as she embraced Li back, "Oh, Li! I thought you'd never come back." Her eyes started to water and one by one tears slid down her cheeks. "I missed you so much." 

Li's heart felt like it's going to burst with so much joy and love as he held Sakura tightly in his arms. He caressed her hair. He caught the sweet, delicate fragrance of cherry blossom flowers and he smiled. He heaved a deep sighed and looked down at her. "I missed you too, Sakura." He wiped her tears away from her cheeks with his left hand, "Don't cry, love. I'm here now; and I have no intention of leaving." 

Sakura breathe deeply, sniffling, "Promised?" 

Li smiled and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips before whispering, "I promised. I won't leave you, ever again." 

Sakura smiled and cupped his face, pulling him down for another sweet kiss. 

Li wrapped his arms around her tightly and kiss her back with equal passion. 

Time seem to stop at the moment, the world around them seem to disappear, and there's only the two of them left, wrapped in each other's amorous embrace. 

Li broke the heated kiss and glanced down at Sakura, "Wo ai ni, Sakura-chan" 

Sakura smiled as she caressed his left cheek fondly with the tips of her fingers. She stared at his amber-colored eyes and whispered softly, "Ai shiteru, Li-kun. Ai shiteru." 

******************* 

**[Sakura's math class]**

"Hey, Sakura!" Madison smiled as soon as she saw Sakura enter the classroom. 

"Hi, Madison!" Sakura greeted back, a cheerful expression etched on her face. She sat down on her assigned seat and proceeded to take out her math book from inside her backpack. 

Madison quirked an eyebrow at her, "You seemed awfully cheerful this morning, Sakura; and you're practically glowing. Did you hear from Li? That's it, isn't it?" 

Sakura glanced at her best friend with a brilliant smile, "Better, Madison. Li came back from Hong Kong yesterday." 

Madison's eyes widen in surprise, "Really?" She leaned over and gave her a quick hug, "Oh. I'm so happy for you." She sat back on her seat, "So, how's he doing?" 

"He's doing fine. We talked for a little bit last night. You know, trying to get acquainted and stuff." Sakura sighed. "We have so much catching up to do, we don't even know where to start first." 

"Why won't you two go out on a date, Sakura?" Madison suggested. "You and Li never really went out on a date before. It would be an interesting and fun way to get to know each other." 

"What a good idea, Madison!" Sakura smiled, "I'll call later after school and asked him." 

"Well, why won't you asked him now." Madison pointed to the door. 

"Huh?" Sakura turned around. Her smile widens when she saw a very familiar figure standing by the entrance door. "Li?" 

Li stepped inside the classroom and approach her with a warm smile plastered to his face. "Hi, Sakura." He glanced at the girl sitting in front of Sakura, "Madison? Is that you?" 

Madison nodded with a smile, "How are you, Li?" 

"I'm fine. I almost didn't recognize you." He gave her a quick hug, "How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine; and you?" 

Li glanced at Sakura and gave her a wink; "I'm fine now." 

Sakura blushed and smiled tenderly up at him. "Li? What are you doing here?" 

Li sat down on the empty chair beside Sakura, "Well, I just transferred here today." He took out a white, folded paper from his pants pocket and handed it to Sakura, "And according to that schedule," He pointed at the paper he just gave to her, "You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of the school year, I'm afraid." He smiled mischievously. 

Sakura unfolded the paper and glanced at its contents. She smiled and looked up at Li, "Oh, Li! This is great!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before settling down back on her seat. 

"Well, since Li is going to be in this class, Sakura. He can just tutor you." Madison suggested with a smile. 

Li looked at Sakura with a frowned; "You're still having problems with Math?" 

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. She slowly nodded, "You know I'm not that good at Math, Li. I always hated it." 

Li shook his head, a smile slowly crept to his lips, "I remembered." He sighed. "Well, I guess I can help you out. If…" He looked at her seriously. 

"If what?" Sakura asked, arching her eyebrow in curiosity. 

Li grinned at her, "If you would go out with me on a date this Saturday…" 

Sakura smiled back, a playful glint reflected in her eyes. "You know I was just about ask you the same thing." 

Li quirked an eyebrow, "Really?" 

Sakura nodded, "It's Madison's idea actually." She looked at her best friend and smile. 

Madison smiled back but didn't say anything. 

Li was about to say something to Sakura when a voice floated from behind him. He turned his head around and saw a young man with red hair and piercing hazel eyes, glaring down at him. 

"Hey! You're on my seat!" Mikaro said, a trace of irritation present in his voice. 

Li stood up quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this chair is taken." 

"Well, now you do!" Mikaro answered in annoyance. He had seen the looked the other boy gave to Sakura; and he's clearly not pleased with it. _*Who does he think he is anyway? The baka! Sakura is mine and mine alone. * _ He continued to glare at Li as he sat down on his seat. He turned his attention to Sakura and his face softens. He gave her a sweet smile, which Sakura return in kind. 

Li saw the smile Mikaro gave to Sakura and a pang of jealousy suddenly floated inside him. He gave the boy a dirty look. He can feel a vein on his forehead throbbing slightly in rage. _*How dare he look at my Sakura like that? Sakura's mine and no one is going to take her away from me without a fight. * _ He breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He partially succeeded. He turned to Sakura and gave her a heart-wrenching smile. 

Sakura smiled back at Li, "I think that seat over there is not taken, Li." She pointed to an empty chair three rows away from her; "You can sit there if you like." 

Li leaned close and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek; "I would rather sit next to you. But," He glanced at the boy sitting next to Sakura, "since that chair is taken, I guess that one over there," He looked at the empty chair three rows away, "will have to do." He kisses her cheek again and whispered to her ear, "I'll talk to you later, Sakura." 

Sakura blushed and nodded in reply. She watched Li walked to the empty chair and sat down with a sighed. 

Li glanced at Sakura and saw her staring at him. He smiled at her sweetly and gave her a wink. 

Sakura blushed and smiled back before turning her attention to the blackboard. She can still feel Li's eyes on her as she looked away. Her face turned redder and she was about to look back at Li when Ms. Yokohama walked in. 

"Okay, class! Please return to your seats so we can begin today's lecture." She took out a piece of paper from one of her folders, "But before we go on to today's lesson. Li?" She glanced around the room, "Is Li Syaoran here?" 

Li stood up, "Yes. I'm Li Syaoran." 

Ms. Yokohama smiled, "Oh, good. Class," She indicated to Li, "Li just transferred here from Hong Kong. He would be joining us for the rest of the school year. He's also the new math tutor for this class. So, if you have any problems or you don't understand any of the lessons, please asked Li for help, okay?" She turned back to Li, "Thank you, Li." 

Li nodded and sat back down on his seat. He glanced at Sakura and smiled as he studied her features. He sighed in admiration, _*She's so beautiful. *_

Sakura felt Li's eyes on her. She looked at him with a slight smile before turning her attention back to the teacher. 

Meanwhile, Mikaro's face was turning redder with jealousy. He clenched his right hand tightly, trying to lessen his irritation. But it isn't working. Jealous rage still coursed through him. He saw the exchanged of flirtation between Sakura and Li; and he isn't very pleased with what he saw. He have to do something fast, or he will loose Sakura forever. _*Think, Mikaro! Think!*_ He told himself over and over as he tries to devise a plan to break Sakura and Li apart. Just then a brilliant idea came to him. He glanced at Li for a second, then looked back at his notes, _*Soon, Li. Soon, you and Sakura will be no more; and then Sakura will be mine at last. *_ Mikaro's lips curled into a wicked grin as he carefully formulated his plan and decided to eventually set it in motion as soon as possible. 

******************* 

"You want me to do what?" Mikara stared at her brother with wide eyes, a surprise looked etch on her face. 

Mikaro frowned at her as he leaned back against the bench they were sitting on, "I think you heard me the first time, Mikara. Now, are you going to help me with my plan or not?" 

Mikara scowled at him, shaking her head in disbelief, "You, brother dear, are in need of a therapy. Just forget about that girl already! She's not worth it!" She leaned against the bench and turn away to stare at a group of students walking towards the main entrance gate. 

Mikaro heaved a deep sighed, "Tell you what?" 

Mikara turn back to look at him, "Hmm?" 

"I'll do your math homework for a week, if you help me with my plan. What do you say?" 

Mikara bit her lip, thinking, "Hmm…Make it three weeks worth of homework and I'll think about it." 

"Three weeks?!?!" Mikaro asked surprisingly. 

Mikara nodded, "Hey, I might as well try my luck and increase the demands since you're so desperate to have that girl you'll do almost anything." She grinned, "So what do you say? You do three weeks of my math homework and I'll help you with your little problem. Deal?" She offered her right hand to him. 

Mikaro sighed and shook his head. He took her offered hand and shook it, "Fine! Three weeks of homework then." 

Mikara smiled triumphantly and turn back to look at a group students walking out of the main building, "So? Who is this guy anyway? Is he cute?" 

"If you have the decency to show up to class today, you could have seen him for yourself." Mikaro answered in annoyance. He glanced at Mikara and frowned, "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" 

Mikara didn't reply nor moved. Her eyes were completely glued to a new group of students who just came out from the school's main building. 

Mikaro scowled at her and shook her into some semblance, "Hey! What the heck are you staring at anyway?" He followed her eyes to the group of students. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw who was walking among the group of students. A sudden pang of jealousy erupted inside him as his eyes stared at Sakura and Li. 

Sakura laughed as Li whispered something in her ear. They were holding hands as they headed towards the entrance gate. Li was so distracted by Sakura that he didn't even notice that he's being watched from the bench across the lawn. 

Mikaro and Mikara watched Li as he walked to the entrance gate with Sakura; both have different intentions running in their heads at that moment. 

"Who is that? He's so gorgeous!" Mikara asked her brother as her eyes stared intensely at Li. 

Mikaro frowned down at his sister, "Now who needs the therapy." He sighed, "That's Li Syaoran. Our target." 

Mikara smiled, "Really?" She finally turned away from her intense speculation of Li and glanced up at her brother, "I think I'm going to enjoy this plan of yours, brother dear." She looked back at Li, "When are we suppose to do this plan of yours?" 

Mikaro turned his attention to Li and Sakura, "Tomorrow. After school." 

Mikara grinned impishly and licked her lips; "Tomorrow will do just fine." 

******************* 

**[Next day-after school]**

"You can do problems 3, 4, and 5 for practice. If you run into some difficulties come back tomorrow. Same time, and I'll try to help you out, okay?" Li closed the math book and handed it to the boy standing patiently next to him. 

The boy nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Li. I won't be able to solve these equations without your help." 

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." Li replied with a smile. 

"Thanks again. Bye." The boy turned around and walked out of the classroom. 

Li glanced at his wristwatch. His amber-colored eyes widens in surprise when he saw the time. "It's 4 o'clock already!" He sighed in dismay as he stood up from his seat and hurriedly stuffed his books and notebooks inside his backpack. "Damn! I'm supposed to meet Sakura by the entrance gate half an hour ago." Once he finished placing all his books and notebooks inside his backpack, he pulled the zipper closed, slung the bag over his left shoulder and headed straight to the door to leave. He was about to step out of the room when a girl suddenly walks in, bumping into him in the process. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Li exclaimed in apology as he glanced at the girl in front of him. 

Mikara gave him a sweet smile. "That's all right. It's my fault actually. I should have been watching where I'm going." 

Li shook his head, "Well, it's my fault too. I'm just in a hurry to leave. I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend a half an hour ago, and I'm already way late." He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Umm…Can I help you with something, miss?" 

"Mikara." She extended her hand towards Li. "My name is Mikara Yamaguchi. You're Li Syaoran, right?" 

Li nodded and shook her hand, "Yes. Can I help you with something?" 

"Well…" Mikara started walking inside the classroom, running her fingers casually on each of the empty chairs as she passed by. "I was hoping to get some help with my math homework." She turned around to face Li; a sensuous smile crept into her lips. "Can you help, Li Syaoran?" 

Li frowned, "Well, like I said earlier I'm in a hurry to leave. I have to meet someone. So I can't help you out right now. Sorry. Just come back tomorrow here, at the same time. Bye." Li turn around to leave when Mikara stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her with a frowned. 

Mikara smirked at him and reach up to cupped his face with her free hand. She pulled his face down and suddenly kissed him on the lips. 

Li's eyes widen in shock and he quickly pushed her away in anger, "What the heck do you think you're doing?" 

Mikara grinned at him, a wicked glint shining in her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing, Li?" 

Li was about to answer her back when a familiar voice floated behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura standing outside the door, a look of shock, anger, and disappointment written clearly on her face. 

"Sa…Sakura?!?!" Li's eyes widen in surprise. "It's not what you think. I can explain." He moved closer to her, eyes pleading for understanding. 

Sakura moved back away from him. Her eyes started to water. She felt like her heart is about to shatter into tiny little pieces. She turned her back from Li as tears started to fall freely down her face. "I came to look for you when you didn't meet me by the entrance gate. Oh, Li. Why did you do it? I thought you loved me." She turned away from him. 

"I do love you, Sakura. You got to believe me. I can explain everything…" 

She turned her head to look at him with a glare, "You don't need to explain anything, Li. I saw everything." She lowered her head in dismay, "Goodbye, Li." She turned away and started to run hurriedly down the hallway; away from Li; away from the scene she just witness; away from all the heartache and pain she's feeling at that very moment. 

"Sakura!!!" Li cried out as he run out of the classroom to follow her, but all he saw down the hall was emptiness. Sakura is gone. He bowed his head sadly. "Sakura…" He whispered heartbrokenly as tears started to fall down his face. "Sakura…I'm sorry." 

******************* 

**[At Sakura's house]**

_*Ding-Dong…Ding-Dong*_

"Now what?" Tori muttered irritably as he walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door to open it. 

_*Ding-Dong…Ding-Dong*_

"I'm coming already!" He yanked the door open. He frowned when he saw Li standing outside. "Oh. It's you again. What do you want this time?" 

"Umm…Can I talk to Sakura, please?" 

Tori heaved a deep sighed, "For some reason, I don't know what, Sakura doesn't want to talk to you." He suddenly grabbed Li's shirt and glared down at him, "What did you do to her, you brat?" 

Li removed his shirt from his tight grasp and glared back defiantly. "That's between Sakura and I. Now, can you please tell her that I need to talk to her?" 

Tori crossed his arms around him and shook his head in negation, "I told you already. She doesn't want to talk to you. Come back next time when she does." He closed the door before Li can respond. 

Li heaved a deep heartbreaking sighed. He really wanted to talk to Sakura; to explain what really happened, but it seems he won't be able to get that chance now. Solemnly, he stepped off the porch, heading towards the entrance gate. He suddenly stopped and turned his head around to take one last look at Sakura's window on the second floor. "Sakura…" He whispered. He was about to turned away from the heart-wrenching view, when his eyes caught sight of a giant cherry tree by her window. He studied it carefully and an idea suddenly came to him. 

******************* 

**[Inside Sakura's bedroom]**

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kero asked as he flew towards the crying girl on the bed and landed beside her. 

Sakura ignored the small winged creature sitting next to her. She buried her face deeper into the pillows and started to sob some more. 

Kero sighed, crossing his arms around him, "It's Li, isn't it? I told you that brat is nothing but trouble." 

Sakura heaved a deep sighed and glance at Kero. Her face red and streak with tears. "I don't want to talk about it, Kero. Just leave me alone." She buried her face again on the pillows, weeping. 

Kero shook his head and turn around. He was about to say something else to Sakura when a soft knock floated from outside the window. "Huh?" Kero arch an eyebrow and flew towards the window to investigate who it was. He gasped in surprise when Li's face suddenly came into view. 

Sakura looked up when she heard the knock and Kero's surprise gasp. "Kero? What's going on?" She stood up from the bed and walked towards the window. Her eyes widen when she saw Li outside. He was sitting on a thick branch of the cherry tree that reaches up to her window, a pleading looked etch on his face as he stare at her. 

Sakura sighed, wipe the tears from her eyes, and proceed to unlock the window to let him, "Get in, Li. Before you hurt yourself." 

Li nodded slowly and climbed inside her bedroom. "Thank you." He muttered as he looked at Sakura, "Sakura. I wanted to see you see. I wanted to explain what really happen. Please?" 

"Sakura doesn't want to talk to you, kid. Now, just leave her alone." Kero exclaimed, glaring at Li. 

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Kero, it's all right. Can you leave us alone for awhile?" 

"Oh, all right. But if you need anything, call me." Kero looked at Li with a scowl, "You better watch yourself, kid. I'm maybe tiny, but I know magic; and I'm not afraid to use them." 

Li frowned at him, "So do I, stuffed animal." 

Kero moved closer to him, a looked of challenged etch on his face, "What did you just call me, kid?" 

"Kero! Li! Both of you stop it!" Sakura warned. 

Kero and Li nodded in unison. Kero flew away without saying a word, heading towards the television screen at the far corner of the bedroom. He landed on the carpeted floor, picked up the game controller, and proceeded to play his video games once again. 

Sakura sighed, turn around, and walked back to her bed. She sat down and patted the spot beside her, "Li." 

Li walked towards her and sat down. He looked at her, "Sakura, please let me explain…" 

Sakura heaved another sighed and nodded her head, "Go ahead. I'm listening." 

Li nodded and told her what really happened that afternoon…. 

"So, you didn't kiss, Mikara?" Sakura asked, a feeling of relief run through her body when she heard Li's explanation. 

"Of course not! I would never kiss anyone else. Just you." Li took her hands and held it against his. "Sakura? When I told you I love you, I really meant what I said. And here's something to prove it..." He took out a small, red velvet box out of his coat pocket and handed it to Sakura, "Sakura? I need to ask you something." 

Sakura arch her eyebrow and took the box from his hand, "What is it, Li?" 

Li sighed and looked deeply into her eyes, "Sakura? Will you...will you..." 

"Will I what?" 

Li cleared his throat, "Open the box and you will know." 

Sakura did as she was told. She can feel her heart beat faster as she opened the box slowly. There, inside, was a gold ring with a heart-shape cut diamond at the center, sparkling under the harsh ceiling lights. 

"Oh, Li." Sakura looked up at Li and smiled. 

Li blushed and cleared his throat, "Sakura? Will you marry me?" 

Sakura nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered to his ear, "Yes, Li Syaoran." 

"I love you, Sakura." Li whispered back. He took the ring from her and placed it on her ring finger. "I love you always and forever." He took her hands once more and held it tightly against his own. 

Sakura glanced down at their joined hands and at the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. She smiled. Her eyes began to shed some tears of joy, "I'm so sorry, Li. I'm sorry if I didn't give you the chance to explain earlier." She raised her head to look back at him, "Let's make a pact that we won't let some stupid reason interfere between us, Li." 

Li nodded and looked deeply into her eyes, "I promised, Sakura. I won't let anyone break our relationship apart." He cupped the left side of her face and pulled her for a soft, gentle kiss. "I love you." He whispered with a smile. 

Sakura smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Welcome home, my love." 

Li smiled back at her and kiss her once again. His heart filled with joy just being in her presence. "Yes, my love. I'm finally home." 

**~The End~**


End file.
